Enloqueceré!
by Eres mi persona
Summary: - escucha , princesa yo se que esto no será fácil si , que probablemente terminemos odiándonos . ya que tu eres una chica realmente insufrible y claro tu diras que soy idiota pero asi te gusto- dijo John mirando a clarie, ante la miraba recriminatoria de ella


**Enloqueceré**

Claire estaba consternada ,idiotizada - regrese con el sabor a menta de John Bender impregnados en mis labios , debo de estar loca ,solo fue un beso ,solo un beso – pensaba ella mientras fruncía el ceño y tambaleabas los dedos frenéticamente .

-! Claire, Claire, hija ya llegamos! ¿ Donde tienes la cabeza? – le reprochaba su padre a Claire , en tono despreocupado y algo sarcástico

- yo, ah si lo siento, me distraje- contestaba ella nerviosa, bajando del auto

- ¿fue difícil eh?- le cuestiono a Claire, abrazándola por los hombros mientras veía su rostro y le dedicaba una sonrisa

-no tienes idea- respondía Claire mientras entraban a su casa y se recostaba en el sillón

_Dos Horas Después_

Ya no se que que hacer, no puede ser que aun piense en ese beso, que aun piense en el ,¿qué me pasa? – se lamentaba Claire mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos una y otra vez.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más!- grito , levantándose del mueble y sosteniendo el teléfono.- necesito ayuda , pero quien , mis amigas no son ninguna opción – pensaba Claire hasta que una idea fugaz y poco predecible se asumo a su razón Allison, claro tiene que verse con ella ,probablemente era con la única que no la juzgaría por el beso , gracias a dios tengo su teléfono.

- Disculpen pueden comunicarme con allison por favor- preguntaba Claire ansiosa

- Allisooooooooon! – escuchaba como un eco lejano

- ALO, ¿Quién HABLA? – preguntaba allison con cierta suspicacia y temor

- Allison , soy yo Claire , me preguntaba si podíamos vernos dentro de veinte minutos en el centro comercial – claire escucho la respiración fuerte de allison como un resoplido y pensó que ella querría colgar el teléfono – escucha en verdad es urgente y si no te lo digo ,creo que enloqueceré y yo..-

-Claire , esta bien estaré ahí ,no te preocupes – le contesto allison ,intentado calmarle los nervios

- Okey ,Allison nos vemos- dijo claire mas relajada ,ya tendría alguien con quien desfogarse pensaba.

– adiós, Claire – se despidió Allison , preguntándose qué era eso tan importante que ella quería decirle.

_20 minutos después_

Hola si viniste- le decía sonriente claire a allison

Claro que si , la verdad se me hizo raro que me llamaras , ya que suponía que no hablarías mas – le decía allison mientras peñiscaba sus pantalones

Lo siento, fui una idiota al decirse eso hace rato ,no fue en serio ,solo lo dije para molestar menta John ,pero ya vez al final el siempre gana.-le respondia claire con algo de nostalgia mientras suspiraba y miraba sus tacones.

Estabien ,entiendo tener amigos no es lo mio – le decía allison mientras miraba sus rodillas

Claro que no ,yo quiero ser tu amiga , ¿Qué dices, quieres ser mi amiga?. Le pregunto Claire a allison mientras sonrisa y sus la miraba coquetamente

Si, seamos amigas – contesto allison – amigas volvio a decir allison mientras observaba a claire y se asombraba por lo ocurrido

Bien Allie ya que somos amigas ,hay algo que quieras decirme? –le dijo clarie a allison

Primero lo tuyo clarie ,dijste que urgente

Si bueno es que estoy perdiendo la cordura es por eso , ah allie lo que voy a decirte probablemente te sorprenda ,hasta puede llegar a espantarte ,solo te pido que guardes el secreto si?- suplicaba clarie mientras veía a allison fijamente y tomaba sus manos con las suyas,

Esta bien ,dime- contesto allison

Ehh…, pues yo. Yo me bese con John Bender - dijo clarie ,mientras esperaba la reacción de allison , expectante.

Era de suponerse – dijo allison con tranquilidad ,mientras veía a Claire

En serio ,no crees que enloqueci?, es decir de suponerse no entiendo allie – decía clarie mientras veía a allison y entrecerraba los ojos una y otra vez

Veras, a mi me gusta ver a las personas , y al verles a ustedes juntos discutiendo o riendo pude notar como sus mirabas se encontraban de una u otra forma y retaban a continuar ,a claro y sus peleas de una forma el te alejaba y atraía con la misma fuerza , es decir las palabras . – comento allison

Como es que tu ,? Se pregunto claire

O terminaban besándose o matándose – le corto allison

Bueno eso es algo que obviamente yo no vi , pero allison eso significaría que me gusta y eso es una idiotez porque aunque el me gustara , mas alla de lo que las personas puedieran pensar si estuviéramos juntos ,el no me tomaria enserio ,de seguro acabaría junto a sus otros ligues y eso es algo que no pasara conmigo aunque enloquezca pensando en ese condenado beso- la voz de frustración de callie repondia

Y si no fuera asi, que tal si para el significo algo Claire , si talvez el siento lo mismo ,solo que es tan cobarde respecto a lo que siente que no puede admitirlo o decírtelo ,intentalo Claire ,intenta decirle lo que sientes y si no funciona ,no será tu error porque tu si fuiste capaz de hacer lo que el no puedo – le animo allison mientras le sonreía a claire

Si tienes razón lo intentare el lunes ,me arriesgare , además el tiene mi pendiente- decía claire mientras reia freneticamente

¿Tu pendiente? Pregunto allison mientras fruncia el ceño en un gesto divertido

Si una pequeña historia te la contare mientras compramos algo de maquillaje para ti , yo envito allie- le dijo claire cuando vio que allison estaba por protestar por el maquillaje

Asi se pasaron toda la tarde de claire, mientras allison le contaba del beso con Andrew y lo feliz que estaba y de sus ansias para que se repitiera .

_Lunes_

Claire salió de su casa hecha un manojo de nervios ,hoy lo vería eso era seguro además no sabia cual seria su reacción al verlo luego del beso y menos aun como es que se atrevería a decirle lo que siente , oh como añoraba los días en que el no estaba en sus pensamientos , pero besaba malditamente bien – se reprochaba claire en sus pensamiento

Habia pasado medio dia , y ella aun no lo había visto ni rastros de el , asi que espero y espero pero John no aparecia por ningún lado asi que claire decidió ir a la cancha y sentarse en unos de los bancos a lamentarse de su suerte y del efecto de los besos de Bender.

-Enloqueceré , definitivamente enloqueceré , de hecho estoy aquí hablando sola – decía claire al viento mientras se lamentaba y sonreí tristemente y bajaba del banco

-Ahora ríes sola princesa, eso definitivamente no está bien- dijo john parándose frente a ella , encorvando las cejas ,sonriéndole de lado ,arrogantemente

- Hola a ti también John , veo que te gusto el pendiente - le contesto claire mientras sonreía viendo su pendiente en la oreja de John.

- me fascino – contesto john mientras acorralaba a clarie contra las barandas de los asientos , poniendo ambos brazos en los hombros de clarie y se acercaba a su rostro

- no sere uno de tus ligues John , yo no lo hare y obviamente tu solo quieres eso ,asi que adiós John- dijo claire mientras se trataba se liberaba de los brazos de John y bajaba la miraba ,conteniendo las lagrimas

- tu no eres un ligue – grito John mientras detenia a clarie sosteniendo su brazo .

- que ¡! Exclamo claire mientras entrecerraba los ojos

- y jamás seras un ligue para mi – respondió John abrazando a clarie – crees que por solo un ligue ,me tomaria el tiempo de buscarte o hacerme la idea que engordaras como una vaca porque tan predipuesta a ello o a aguntar tus complejos existenciales completamente ridículos de princesa

- eres un idiota ,vaya que sabes arruninar el momento, ya suéltame ,debi haberme ido hace mucho – dijo clarie mientras trataba de deshacer el abrazo de John

-Bueno entonces lo arreglare . dijo John encorvando las cejas y frunciendo los labios

- ¿ que cosa? . pregunto clarie nerviosa al ver que el se acerca a su cara denuevo , ahí iba de nuevo las rodillas le temblaban y la respiracion se le entrecortaba , por que este muchacho de todos lo que había porque este se preguntaba claire

-el momento – dijo John

-pero q.. – clarie no puedo acabar ya que John lo había hecho de nuevo estaba besándola , ahí estaba sintiendo de nuevo el fresco aliento a menta que la estremecía , tomandola de la cintura presionándola contra el , era aterrador como sentía que lo necesitaba como si el aire no bastara para que pudiera respirar , no ya no necesitaba solo el aire ahora sabia que también necesitaba a John , como si su piel quemara como si el contacto la aturdiera ambos se separaron solo por la falta de aire , despacio muy despacio como si en cualquier momento ella pudiese romperse.

- yo tengo que irme princesa ,hay algo que tengo que hacer- dijo jhon separándose de clarie y corriendo hacia la escuela

- es en serio John , justo ahora – decía clarie ,pisoteando el suelo y presionando sus manos tratando de contener su rabia.

- si , te compensare lo juro- diciendo esto John desapareció de la vista de clarie

Idiota será mejor que lo haga – pensaba clarie .

Y asi paso toda la tarde ,Clarie llego a su casa , ceno y llego la noche ,todo el bendito dia con John en su cabezo eso si que era estresante ,se decía asi misma , se repetía una y otra vez no eres un ligue , no lo eres clarie ,¿entonces que soy? Se pregunto , ahh genial ahora no podre domir . Diez y media tratare de acostarme a sido un dia pesado ,debo de intentar dormir

-que es ese sonido , porque justo ahora – se decía clarie , se asomo a la ventana y observo a John en su jardín haciéndole señas para que bajara , clarie se coloco una sudadera y bajo

- estas loco , que haces aquí a esta hora – pregunto clarie mientras miraba fijamente a John

- escucha , princesa yo se que esto no será fácil si , que probablemente terminemos odiándonos . ya que tu eres una chica realmente insufrible y claro tu diras que soy idiota pero asi te gusto- dijo John mirando a clarie, ante la miraba recriminatoria de ella

- y asi me gustas tu , solo te pido , de hecho una oportunidad para desquiciarnos mutuamente o terminar en prisión lo que ocurra primera princesa.- dijo John tomando la mano de clarie

- lo que tu quieres decir es , se mi novia clarie?- exclamo clarie en tono de sorna al ver que John baja la cabeza e intententava esconder el sonrojo , odiaba admitirlo pero se veía tan lindo.

- si , clarie pero has matado el momento ,no me has dejado acabar ,ahora es tu responsabilidad revivirlo .- termino por decir John sonriéndole a clarie , con esa sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera

.—mm yo creo que no – dijo clarie mientras se separaba un poco de John y observaba la cara frustración de esto

Pues te dire princesa que sere tu acosador personal hasta que aceptes tu propio fantasma si es..

Clarie lo beso,sostuvo su cara con ambas manosy lo beso , lentamente ,como cuando comes tu helado favorito y quieres que sabor perdure en el paladar eternamente

Lo que hay que hacer paracallarte – dijo clarie y si acepto ser tu novia

Ambos lo sabían esa beso y esa noche eran solo el comenzó de algo enorme en sus vidas . debían aceptar y amar cada momento que vendría , juntos.


End file.
